


When the night falls the fury comes

by Fumetsu_No



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Riders, Dragon transformation, Dragon!hiccup, F/M, Magic, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumetsu_No/pseuds/Fumetsu_No
Summary: the war between Vikings and dragons is standing and only the last night fury and Hiccup can handle this war but Hiccup does not know this, at least not yet.





	1. Starting the prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic  
> I Do not Own How To Train Your Dragon  
> English is not my native language, let me know if you encounter any errors  
> and you can comment because I will try to answer all of them  
> leaving this aside enjoy the fanfic

This is Berk  
It's not as bad as you think you know, we have fishing, hunting and a gorgeous sunset, the only problem is the pests, you know some people have mosquitoes, rats, but we No, we have ... Dragons.  
Most people would have been gone long ago, but we did not, as we are Vikings. My name is Hiccup Haddock Horrendous III, strange name I know (at least not the worst, like mildew or bucket), people believe that a horrible name removes gnomes and trolls and must be working because until today I have not seen any.  
I open the door and see a monstrous nightmare that knocks on my door, I close it quickly and then I open it again and leave. In less than a minute I was outside the house listening to the warnings of adults and going to forge:  
"What are you doing here come back in vain!"  
"Do you want to kill yourself ?!"  
At that moment I fall on my back and a viking on top of me and says:  
"Good Morning!"  
Well at least they still have time for good manners. After that I started to run when I was picked up and a Nadder passed burning the street and I hear:  
"Hiccup what are you doing here? What is he doing here? Go back inside!" He says throwing me into the forge.  
This viking that ended up is Stoick the vast, boss of berk and my father. They say that when he was small he killed a dragon so playing if I believe, of course I do. When I enter the forge a man named Gobber the belch turns to me and speaks:  
"There was then decided to appear for party, I was already thinking that you had been taken"!  
"Who would they not know what to do with all this!" I say gesturing to my glass  
"Well do they need a toothpick?" He answers me with his sarcasm, loose a fake smile, and picks up the tools that need repairing, and begins to sharpen a sword.then I hear that whistle signaling that the fury of the night would wreak havoc this night, and Gobber says:  
"Hiccup they need me out there, do not leave, understand?"  
I nod and he sighs, he knew I was going to leave but if it was anyway.After he left I got the mangler (an enlarged version of a beast that shoots boleadeira instead of arrows) and I go to a cliff where I keep mumbling "" let me get something to shoot, give me something to shoot "- When I finish speaking the fury of the night reaches a construction nearby giving me a slight glimpse of herwhich turned into minutes because of one of my speed spells (You see only me and the old man of the city have magic, so my father forbade me to use it in front of the others). With that moment I shoot the ball and I fall to back turning off my magic and I hear the fury of the night scream of pain and fall on the raven's point and shout,  
"Is anybody there?" - At that moment a nightmare appears in front of me, destroys the mangler and begins to chase after me, after a moment running and screaming I see one of the torches and hide behind her when the nightmare shoots and burns the base of it. At that moment I turn to see if he was still there and I did not see him, but when I came back I saw the nightmare about to bite me and my father hit his face with a hammer, when the nightmare was to shoot him nothing came out and he said:  
"Finished your gas!" He says starting to punch him  
After the nightmare fled, he turned to me and started to scold me, after that Gobber took me home and told me to stop being who I am not, says the people who prevent me from using my magic. that he left I took my notebook with a map and my dagger and out the back door to the forest.  
KYHOUNAKKA POV  
Under the Queen's orders I was helping in another attack when I was struck by something that wrapped around me pinning my wings leaving me unable to fly, I looked forward and saw trees approaching I closed my eyes and thought,  
'So this is how I'm going to die? The last fury of the night dies for Vikings, I think the prophecy was wrong.' You see an ancient prophecy said that the last fury of the night would find a being with enough power to overtake the dragoness of moon and the dragon of the sun together and a pure soul, and she would turn it into a fury of the night, with that they would defeat the red death (queen) would free the dragons and restart the species. I know I'm the last fury of the night because the queen killed each one on our island and only left me alive because she was small and could already be controlled, she made me watch all the others die in front of my eyes.  
I stopped thinking when I hit a tree and then on the ground creating a trail, after I tried to break free again I saw that it was useless and I slept. When I woke up I felt a strong magical pressure and I shuddered at the thought of such being on the side of the Vikings. I closed my eyes and heard:  
"When I opened my eyes I saw a small Viking of my age putting his foot in me, I moved his leg and he fell back pulling a dagger and leaving it on fire , only then I realized that the magic was his and that he was not using even 1% of it. Accepting death I realized that he looked into my eyes and spoke almost voicelessly:  
"I did it ..." He started to walk away and I thought, 'So that's it, are you going to let me starve or die for the animals ?!' When I thought about it he came back and started cutting the strings, when he cut the last rope I bound him with a stone and examined his soul, when I saw that his soul was pure, I realized that he was the being of prophecy and knew instantly what to do. I ripped off his shirt and cut it a little above his heart and did the same on me, after that I let my blood fall on his wound after a half liter of my blood fell and was absorbed by his body, licked his wound to close and not to appear the cut, after that moment I roared in his face and walked away to a cove to wait and recover my energies, that night I slept dreaming that at last the dragons would be free and had a companion.  
HICCUP POV  
I was already searching the forest for hours when I looked at my notebook and I marked another place on the map, I angrily scribbled the map, I put my pencil to mark the page, I closed my notebook and I said:  
"The gods hate me, some lose their knives, others lose their mugs, but I, I can not lose a whole dragon." I kick a stone and I see a black scale on the ground, when I caught it, I realized that only a dragon could have a I picked up the scale and conjured up a location spell creating a path only visible to me and I started to follow until I see a trail on the ground, wide the scale and start following the trail when I see the fury of the night I go faster and I scream, putting my foot in it:  
"YES I DID THAT, I DRAWED THE FURY OF NIGHT !!!" After that she squirms and falls back pulling my dagger and enveloping her in flames when I see her eyes and realize she is as scared as I am and accepting her death , I say again almost without a voice and started to leave but I realized that she would die of hunger, for wild animals or worse for another Viking, before thinking more I began to release it after cutting the last rope she held me against a stone and I looked into my eyes and before she knew it she took my shirt off and made a cut a little above my heart and repeated the process in her and began to drop her blood on my cut replacing my blood with hers after she knocked it down liter of blood she licked the wounds closing them and leaving no scar, then roaring in my face leaving me bewildered and leaving. After I got up I put on my shirt, I took my dagger and when I left I fainted.  
When I woke up I realized that it was night and I hurried back home before anyone noticed my absence (although I could disappear for a month that no one would notice besides gobber, I know this because I already tested).


	2. Transforming and finding love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic  
> I Do not Own How To Train Your Dragon  
> English is not my native language, let me know if you encounter any errors  
> and you can comment because I will try to answer all of them  
> leaving this aside enjoy the fanfic

STOICK POV

We were all in the main hall when I said:  
"Another search for the nest before the ice settles" - then came the protests  
"But these ships never come back stoick!" - Before there was any more protest I said:  
"Okay, whoever looks after Hiccup" -all offered- "That's better" -When I was leaving the hall Gobber came to my side and said,  
"I'll pack up my things." And I said:  
"No Gobber I need you to stay and train new recruits."  
"Oh and while I do that Hiccup stays in the forge, polished ax, sharp blades, secret magic training, that sort of thing."  
"What do I do with him, Gobber?"  
"Put him in the dragon training!"  
"No, you're crazy he can die before you drop the first dragon in the arena!" - Then I say whispering "and if he does not die he can reveal his magic"  
"Oh we Stoick both you and I know he would not dare to use his gifts in front of the other teenagers"  
Sigh "It's okay you won Gobber!" - He left cheerfully.  
HICCUP POV  
When I got home I saw my father stirring the fire, I went up as quietly as I could but stepped on a step that Rangeu and my father said:  
"Hiccup we have to talk"  
"Oh dad, I wanted to talk to you too," I say hastily and we speak in unison.  
"I do not want to kill dragons."  
"You're going to kill dragons."  
"Wait what?"  
"You win Hiccup you will kill dragons and without using your magic"  
"Oh I should have spoken first, Dad, I do not want to kill dragons."  
"Of course you do," he handed me an ax and said: "When you carry this, you walk like us, you talk like us, you act like us!" Then he picked up a basket and said:  
"I'll go back ... maybe ..." And I said:  
"And I'll be here ... maybe."  
AFTER DRAGON TRAINING  
Gobber pulled the gronkle, put it in the cage, came back to me and said:  
"And remember, a dragon always, always goes to kill"  
I returned to the place where I released the night fury and thought to myself out loud:  
"So why did not you kill me?" I get the same scale from yesterday and activate the location spell until I reach a cove. I drop to see if there is anything and when I get to the middle of the cove I fall on the ground being held by a paw , I look back and hear a female voice speak:  
"Oh it's just you" -Look around to see if there's anyone here besides me and I hear again:  
"Only you and I are in the cove, and I'm holding you to the ground" -Look up to see just the puncture of the night there, after that fell the plug was the night fury I was talking and I say:  
"How can I understand you?" I ask cautiously and she says:  
"Simple, I'm turning you into a dragon, or do you think that yesterday's blood was spent uselessly?" - I look at him startled and ask:  
"because? What do you get out of it? "- She responds:  
"I'll explain everything as soon as you've been completely transformed, what's going to be in a few minutes, and do not try to stop your magic is impossible" -after that she goes to the other side of the cove and covered her ears, I found it strange At first I stopped to question after feeling like I was being nailed all over my body, I fell and started to scream / roar in pain I looked at my arm and saw several growing black spots, I realized they were scales when I tried to take one and did not, I screamed again when I felt all the bones of my body break and my eyes and throat burn when it stopped hurting my eyes open and I saw a snout roar of fright and pain when I felt a strong burning at the end of my spine, I felt my flesh ripping to allow the bones to exit the tail probably, after he left I felt the same pains when the scales left after that passed I felt the same kind of pain only now in my my shoulder blades and knew what the wings lacked the roar of pain as the bones ripped the flesh to leave and the stitches of the scales coming out.After it all I fainted with pain.  
KYHOUNAKKA POV  
I felt a strong magic coming here and hid in the shadows and when he was in the middle of the cove I pinned him to the ground and when he turned his head I saw that it was yesterday's boy and I said:  
"Oh it's just you" - He looks around to see if there's anyone here besides us and I'll say it again:  
"Only you and I are in the cove, and I'm holding you to the ground." He looked at me and said:  
"How can I understand you?" - "Great transformation is already beginning in a few minutes he will be a dragon," I think to myself and answer your question:  
"Simple, am I turning you into a dragon, or do you think that yesterday's blood was spent uselessly?" - He looked at me and asked in a startled:  
"because? What do you get out of it? "I reply to him:  
"I'll explain everything as soon as you've been completely transformed, what will be in a few minutes, and do not try to stop with your magic is impossible" -after that I went to the other side of the cove, I covered my ears and waited until he when I started to scream / roar, I flew out of the cove and cast a spell to keep the sound out of the inlet (for it would be very bad if someone came here and found us) and I went to the sea to fish (since I knew that he would be hungry when he woke up). I returned after a few minutes and I thanked the gods for the transformation to be over, because it was not a very beautiful thing to see and he was fainted I entered the cove and put the spell back so no sound came from here and I tried to wake him when he woke up he tried to go back just to fall and I said:  
"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you" - 'at least not anymore' I added in my thoughts and he said:  
"Ok I'll trust you, but I think you owe me explanations" -After he said a fire barrier came up around us and I thought to myself 'His magic is really high he's doing it even after waking up from a transformation which sucks up all the energy he has, it sure is he 'After that I said:  
"Alright, but eat first," I said, shoving a pile of fish into him and he said:  
"Eat, you will not know if taste is good or not if you do not taste it, and now you are a dragon." -I speak and then he picks up the first fish eats and says:  
"It's really good!" - After that he disables his magic and begins to eat then a ray of sun passed above us and I looked at him making me realize how beautiful he is, along with his dark green scales and those forest green eyes looking at mine after the sun passed we kept on staring, I was blushing and I gave thanks to the gods for my scales to hide it so I broke the contact and I said:  
"Well, at the beginning of time a night fury predicted that the last night fury would find a being with enough power to overtake the dragon of moon and the dragon of Sun together and a pure soul." He interrupted me and said:  
"Who are the dragon of moon and the dragon of the Sun?" I replied:  
"They are the dragons gods, now continuing the story the last night fury the 'being' would be the soul mates of each other, so she would turn him into a nigth fury and they would defeat the red death or as the dragons of this nest call it 'queen' and would free the other dragons from her mental control and join the Vikings with the dragons in a new era of peace, that being is you, yeah, what's your real name? Mine is Kyhounaka. "He answered:  
"My name is sob, you can laugh if you want I will not blame you." - Then I said:  
"I will not laugh at your name, dragons do not do that, we take respect above all else." I replied wrapping him with my wings and he returned the gesture and I asked:  
"Are not you angry that I took you out of your village? Or your family? "- To my surprise and disgust he replied:  
"No, I think I should thank you, I had no friends to be small, I was beaten by my cousin constantly and called sob the useless, my father never treated me as his son, the only ones in the village who treated me like a person were Gobber my teacher and Gothi the village elder, I could never use my magic either, for they were afraid of what I could do since Gothi was the only other person with magic in the village. "- After he spoke I shouted:  
"WHAT THEY HAVE IN THE HEAD, A FATHER WHO DOES NOT TAKE CARE OF HIS OWN SON, A COOK OF SHIT THAT HITS YOU, THE ONLY ONE WHO HAD DIGNITY IN HIS VILLAGE WAS THAT GOBBER AND THAT GOTHI !!!" - After that he put his head over my shoulder and said wanting to cry what was not possible because we are dragons:  
"I think you're the first person who cared about me for being me, thanks for taking me out of Dyhounakka, thank you for everything, I love you" - this last part caught me by surprise and I said:  
"I love you too, now let's sleep tomorrow I'll teach you all about being a dragon and we'll start training you in magic after that okay?" I asked him and he said:  
"Okay, I think I should apologize because it was me who shot you" -I wanted to feel more anger after everything he spent in that village I could not blame him and he still gave up his chance to be accepted there for me released, then I calmed down, I said:  
"I forgive you, it's in the past and now it's the gift so let's sleep now" -after that I burned a bed of ashes on the floor a little bigger to fit the two of us and invited him to come to my side and did something that I did not he waited, he touched his muzzle with mine and asked:  
"Why did you do that?" He looked at me and asked back:  
"What's the problem with that?" I looked into his eyes and answered his question:  
"That's how dragons kiss." "I swear if it was not for his scales he would have flushed, but then he did something that surprised me even more. He kissed me again and said,  
"Well I said I loved you, did not I? Well it was true and that proves, now kya good night "- He closed his eyes and slept I thought about it a little and realized that I would have done it if he did not, so I went to sleep.  
HICCUP POV  
 I woke up with someone nudging me, I opened my eyes and I saw that it was the night fury and I tried to go back only to fall and she said:  
"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you" -I saw she was telling the truth and I said:  
 "Okay I'll trust you, but I think you owe me explanations" and I climbed a fence on our back and she said:  
"Alright, but eat first." She said pushing me a pile of fish and I said:  
"I'm not eating this" -It was raw fish and if I died, then she said like my mother:  
"Eat, you will not know if taste is good or not if you do not taste it, and now you are a dragon." "I knew this was true, so I ate a fish and I saw that the taste was good, I took the barrier so as not to burn the fish and I said:  
"It's good!" - Then a ray of sunshine passed over us and I looked at her making me realize how beautiful she is, along with her dark purple scales and those sour green eyes looking at mine after the sun went on watching us, I was blushing and I gave thanks to the gods for my new scales to hide it so she broke the contact and said:  
"Well, in the beginning of time a night fury predicted that the last night fury would find a being with enough power to overtake the dragon of moon and the dragon of Sun together and a pure soul." I interrupted and said:  
"Who are the dragon of the moon and the dragon of the Sun?" - She replied:  
"They are the dragons gods, now continuing the story the last night fury the 'being' would be the soul mates of each other, so she would turn him into a nigth fury and they would defeat the red death or as the dragons of this nest call it 'queen' and would free the other dragons from her mental control and join the Vikings with the dragons in a new era of peace, that being is you, yeah, what's your real name? Mine is Kyhounaka "-I answered her preparing for her to laugh:  
"My name is sob, you can laugh if you want I will not blame you." - Then she said:  
"I will not laugh at your name, dragons do not do that, we take respect above all else." She answered me and put her wings around me and unconsciously did the same and she asked:  
"Are not you angry that I took you out of your village? Or your family? "- I was surprised that she cared about me and I spoke the truth knowing I could trust her:  
"No, I think I should thank you, I had no friends to be small, I was beaten by my cousin constantly and called sob the useless, my father never treated me as his son, the only ones in the village who treated me like a person they were Gobber my teacher and Gothi the village elder, I could never use my magic either, for they were afraid of what I could do since Gothi was the only other person with magic in the village. "After I said, she shouted:  
"WHAT THEY HAVE IN THE HEAD, A FATHER WHO DOES NOT TAKE CARE OF HIS OWN SON, A COOK OF SHIT THAT HITS YOU, THE ONLY ONE WHO HAD DIGNITY IN HIS VILLAGE WAS THAT GOBBER AND THAT GOTHI !!!" - After that I put my head in the his shoulder and I tried to cry but I realized that it was not possible, so I got as close as I could and I said:  
"I think you're the first person who cared about me for being me, thank you for getting me out of Dyhounakka, thank you for everything, I love you" - I only realized what I said later, I started to blush and hoped to be beaten and to my surprise she said:  
"I love you too, now let's sleep tomorrow I'll teach you all about being a dragon and we'll start training you in magic after that okay?" She asked me and then my heart warmed up after almost broke as I remembered that it was me who had I threw it on and said:  
"Okay, I think I should apologize, because I shot you." I waited to get beaten again and to my surprise she said calmly:  
"I forgive you, this is in the past and now it's the gift so let's sleep now" -after that my heart warmed still more and then she walked a little and burned the grass enough for us to stay, she lay down and me invited me to lie down beside her, I went and without thinking I touched my muzzle on hers and she asked me:  
"Why did you do that?" I looked at her and asked back:  
"What's the problem with that?" She looked into my eyes and answered my question:  
"That's how the dragons kiss." I thanked my new scales again because I was blushing, so I remembered our previous conversation so I kissed her again and said,  
"Well I said I loved you, did not I? Well it was true and it proves, now kya good night "-after that I closed my eyes and went to sleep thinking about tomorrow and that had found someone who loved me and I loved her back, of course I had a crush on Astrid, but she disappeared as soon as I looked at Kyhounakka.


End file.
